


The Art of Intent

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Baby Dom Edge, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Master/Pet dynamics, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: “The key is your intent. Show Slim how much you care for him. Show him that he can trust you.”Violence is part of Edge's lifestyle. He's familiar with it--intimately so. But this form of intimate violence isn't quite what he's used to. Perhaps all he needs is to seek out advice from someone who understands. Someone just like him.





	The Art of Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



> Kit forced me to write this. If you have any complaints, please take them up with her. This is entirely her fault.
> 
> Warnings are all in the tags, but if I've missed anything, please let me know.

Edge paced his room, a knot twisting in his chest. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his brow bones were furrowed with nervous anticipation. A knock on the door jolted him, and he hurried over to open it. His soul fluttered with relief, some of the tension leaving him. “Slim,” he greeted, a little more stiffly than intended.

Slim was smiling, but there was a line of worry in his expression. “edge… is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfectly adequate,” Edge said, his voice tight.

Slim lifted a brow bone, his amusement poorly veiled. “may i come in?”

“Certainly,” Edge said quickly, bidding him to enter. He took a strained breath as Slim passed him. _Relax. You invited him here. He wants to be here._

 

_“Papyrus…?” Edge cautiously pushed open the door to Papyrus’ room, twisting his fingers together nervously. Papyrus was sitting on his bed with a book in hand, but immediately glanced up at the sound of Edge’s footsteps._

_“EDGY ME!” He jumped up from his bed, a broad grin plastered across his face. “What a delightful surprise!” His arms were outstretched, but when Edge recoiled slightly from the invitation, he allowed them to drop. Still smiling, he cleared his throat. “What prompted this visit? If I’d known you were coming, I might have made preparations!”_

_Edge shook his head. “That’s… not necessary. I actually need to talk to you about something…”_

Edge followed Slim to his bed, sitting beside him. He clasped his hands together on his lap, willing his soul to stop hammering. _You’ve prepared for this,_ he reminded himself. _There’s no need to panic._

For a moment, silence reigned between them. Slim was looking at the floor, his cheekbones tinged with magic. Edge couldn’t help but wonder if his thoughts were lingering on their previous encounter in this room. He knew his own certainly were.

 

_“Of course, Edgy me. What is it?”_

_“I…” Edge trailed off, blushing. Come to think of it, maybe this hadn’t been the best idea. Papyrus was dating Edge’s_ brother _for heaven’s sake. He might not be the best person to discuss bedroom-related activities with. “I’m sorry, Papyrus,” he said, sighing heavily. “I’m not sure I should be…”_

_“There is no need to be nervous, Edge,” Papyrus said, offering Edge a delicate smile. Then, to Edge’s bewilderment, he rested his fingertips atop Edge’s carpals. Lowering his voice, he said, “Red tells me you and Slim have been having some… difficulties.”_

After inhaling deeply, Edge turned to Slim, taking his hand gently in his own. Slim looked at him, sockets growing wide. “Slim, I know that I acted a bit—” Edge broke off as Slim’s face fell slightly, and he quickly cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I know that neither of us were quite satisfied with our last… endeavour.”

Slim curled his fingers around Edge’s, holding him with a gentle smile. “it’s alright, edge,” he said, softly, stroking Edge’s phalanges. “i shouldn’t have pushed you into trying it so soon. we don’t have to—”

“No.” Edge cut Slim off abruptly, and Slim blinked, falling silent. Sighing, Edge closed his eyes for a moment, urging himself to _breathe._ “What I mean to say is—I want to. I want to try it again.” Edge exhaled, relieved he’d managed to get the words out.

But Slim appeared taken aback. He fidgeted with Edge’s hand a little, his blush returning. “you—edge…” His voice was small, but Edge could tell he was intrigued, amber lights dilating in his eye sockets. But, seeming to compose himself, he quickly shook his head. “please don’t push yourself… j-just for my sake.”

 

_“I—” Edge was stunned, staring at Papyrus in horror. “Red_ told _you?” he hissed, mortified._

_But Papyrus appeared at ease with the fact, his smile relaxed. “It’s alright, Edgy me,” he whispered. He shifted closer, and Edge inhaled sharply, startled by their sudden proximity. But Papyrus didn’t close the distance between them. Instead, he looked at Edge, gaze steady, and asked, “Do you want me to teach you how to take care of Slim?”_

_Edge’s cheekbones heated, but he pushed down the urge to pull away and nodded affirmatively. “I do,” he said. “I really do, I just—” He closed his eyes for a moment, hesitating. When his voice emerged again, it was barely a whisper. “What if I h-hurt him?” Papyrus opened his mouth, but Edge cut him off. “It’s not the same for me as it is for you. You don’t—you don’t have to worry about… losing yourself.” ‘To your LV’ went unspoken._

_But for all Papyrus’ Tale-verse tendencies, Edge could tell that he understood. Somehow. His expression brimmed with empathy, and he nodded. “Of course. It isn’t the same. But—” he smiled knowingly, “we Papyri share a special bond—and being so great, I am certain I can bestow you with some advice.” Edge felt a little dubious, but he trusted Papyrus, and nodded slowly. Seeming pleased, Papyrus said, “First, tell me how it feels when you gain EXP.”_

_Edge yanked his hand out of Papyrus’ grip, as if the touch had burned him. “Why on earth would you—?”_

_“It’s alright, Edgy me,” Papyrus soothed, his tone quickly going soft, as if realising his mistake. He refrained from touching Edge, maintaining a reasonable distance. When Edge remained tense, he shook his head, sighing. “Perhaps a different approach is better—how do you feel when you’re with Slim?”_

_The look in Papyrus’ eyes told Edge he wasn’t talking about their Sunday breakfasts. “I feel—” Again, Edge felt flustered, and he ducked his head. “Papyrus, I’m not sure I can—”_

_“It’s a good feeling, isn’t it?”_

_Edge looked at Papyrus; there was a warmth in his eyes. Something encouraging, but gentle. Edge nodded. “Yes. Yes, of course it is, but—”_

_“And gaining EXP?” Papyrus observed Edge patiently, but Edge couldn’t answer, the words stuck in his throat. “That can feel good too, can’t it?”_

_Edge stared at Papyrus, unable to speak. His chest seemed to tighten, but there was no disgust in Papyrus’ eyes—no hatred or revulsion. Only calm acceptance—understanding, even. “But it’s not the same sort of good, is it?” Papyrus asked. “It’s not the same feeling you get when you’re with Slim.”_

_Edge hesitated for only a moment before shaking his head. “No. It’s not the same.” Papyrus was quiet, but he didn’t release Edge’s gaze. Edge felt the impulse to look away, but he resisted, determined to work through this. For Slim._

_Moving slowly and deliberately, Papyrus reached a hand out, waiting for Edge’s permission. When Edge nodded slowly, Papyrus took his hands, and held them to Edge’s chest. “The key is your intent. Show Slim how much you care for him. Show him that he can trust you.”_

“I _want_ to do this for you,” Edge insisted, holding Slim’s hands tightly. Slim’s eyes were wide, but there was no uncertainty in them. “I want to make you feel good. I want to show you how much you mean to me. How special you are to me.”

Slim smiled softly at Edge’s words, though he remained still, watching Edge astutely. “I love you.” Edge’s voice emerged a whisper, and a flicker of anticipation ignited inside him. Leaning in, he cupped Slim’s face, tracing his thumb over the shape of his mouth. Slim leaned into his hand, purring softly, and Edge’s soul warmed.

“we can go slowly,” Slim murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Edge’s palm. “whatever pace you want. you’re in control.”

The thought sent a pleasant chill down Edge’s spine, and he nodded, swallowing back the magic coalescing in his mouth. “I want you to feel—I want to _make_ you feel good,” Edge said. His thoughts wandered to the tools Slim had introduced him to in their previous attempt at this sort of play. Though he’d found them intriguing, the idea of actually _using_ them still terrified him a bit. The memory brought hot magic to his cheekbones, and he looked at Slim nervously. “This is about you, and your pleasure, but I… I’m not sure if I’m ready for—”

“you don’t have to be ready for anything,” Slim assured him. He placed a hand over Edge’s, where it was still rested on his jaw. “this isn’t just about me. your pleasure is just as important as mine. you’re in control, remember? you set the pace. you decide what’s too much for you. i’m yours. use me.”

No amount of restraint could keep Edge’s magic at bay this time. Heat pooled in his mouth, and he pressed forward, kissing Slim roughly. The gesture seemed to take Slim off guard, because he gasped softly beneath Edge’s mouth. But slowly, he melted into the kiss, fingers latching onto the back of Edge’s neck. When they parted, Slim’s cheekbones were burning amber, his eye-lights wide with arousal. But he was smiling. “edge…” His voice was a whisper, and he leaned in again, eyes closed.

But Edge stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Quiet,” he hushed gently. Slim gazed at him, his smile growing wider. As Edge gently pushed him onto his back, Slim watched Edge, carefully tracking his movements. Edge dipped his head and kissed him again, this time delving deeper, breathing in Slim’s scent. Slim sighed beneath him, slowly tracing his fingers down Edge’s spine. The sharp tips nicked each vertebra as they moved, sending a pleasant tremor through Edge’s bones.

When he pulled away this time, he hesitated, looking down at Slim. Slim lay still, and Edge realised he was awaiting his command. The thought sent magic pulsing through him. He reached for the hem of Slim’s sweater, but paused with his hands twisted in the fabric.

 

_“When it comes to this type of play, you need to remember who’s in control,” Papyrus said, gauging Edge carefully._

_Edge frowned. “If I’m his dom, am I not…?”_

_But Papyrus was shaking his head. “You’re in control, yes. But he has the power to bring it all to an end. You do as you wish to him—until he wants you to stop. You’ll need to discuss a safe word beforehand.”_

“Safe word?” Edge asked, rubbing small circles over Slim’s hip with his thumb.

“i think ‘stop’ will work fine for now,” Slim said.

Edge frowned, pausing his ministrations. “Are you certain? Shouldn’t we have something a bit more… formal?”

Slim’s smile was sweet, but he shook his head. “we can discuss a proper safe word when we move on to heavier fantasies. but it might be best to keep it light, for now.” When Edge hesitated, Slim clasped one of his hands gently, bringing it to rest in the centre of his chest. “i’m yours, remember? use me. find what works for you. do what you want with me. tell me what you want me to do, and i’ll do it. i’m _yours._ ”

 

_“Slim is a lazybones—he’ll leave it to you to tell him what to do,” Papyrus told Edge. There was a very subtle hint of exasperation in his tone—but there was fondness there too. Edge couldn’t help but wonder if Papyrus’ thoughts were lingering on his own lazybones sub—_

_Cursing himself for conjuring the mental image, Edge pushed the thought from his mind. “And how do I know what Slim wants?” he asked._

_Papyrus smiled broadly. “You ask him, of course!”_

Edge lifted Slim’s sweater over his head, then the undershirt beneath it, until his ribs were bare. Even beneath his clothes, Slim’s frame was small. His bones were thin and worn; chipped, scarred, and cracked. Edge tried to ignore the fading, but more deliberately engraved marks on his left ulna. Slim was blushing, but he didn’t break eye contact. Edge shifted further up Slim’s thighs, kneeling over his ilium. Ducking his head, he pressed his teeth to Slim’s sternum, breathing against the bone. He felt a shiver run through Slim.

Touching his thumb to Slim’s cheek, Edge glanced up at him. “How would you like to proceed?” he asked.

“this is all you, edge,” Slim replied. “the fantasy is of your making.”

 

_“Sometimes though, Slim might not want to break the dynamic,” Papyrus explained. “If that is the case, then experiment. Try a few things. Find out what he likes—see how he reacts to different stimuli.” Papyrus grinned, and by the stars, Edge couldn’t believe he’d once thought the expression innocent. “Be creative!”_

Edge watched Slim for a time, evaluating him, examining his features, the way his eyes moved over Edge’s face and body. Eventually, Edge nodded, and leaned in to kiss Slim lightly, trailing his tongue over his teeth and into the crevices of his mouth. Slim returned the kiss, but allowed Edge to guide his motions. He leaned back as Edge traced his tongue over the corner of his mouth, and down his jaw. When he reached his neck, Edge paused. His teeth grazed the bone softly, and Slim shuddered, tensing momentarily.

Edge’s eyes darted up to Slim’s face briefly. His sockets were lidded, and his head was tipped back to expose the bones of his neck. Edge inhaled deeply, experimentally dragging the serrated tips of his teeth over Slim’s vertebrae. When Slim sighed softly in response, Edge dug his teeth deeper, and the sound turned into a low whine. Heat pooled in Edge’s groin, and he bit down harder until magic prickled beneath the tips of his teeth. Groaning, Slim muttered a curse under his breath.

Edge could tell that Slim was struggling to keep himself sedated, his fingers twisting in the sheets of the bed. But, true to his role, he remained still and compliant beneath Edge’s touch, no sound escaping him but soft pants.

Edge released his neck, licking at the small wound to catch the stray drops of magic. He sat up, and smiled at the heated looked on Slim’s face. “Did you enjoy that, precious?” he purred, leaning down to nibble at the corner of Slim’s jaw.

 

_“Don’t be afraid to set some rules,” Papyrus said. “As your submissive, Slim should be compliant to your will. He must obey you.”_

Slim nodded, sighing as Edge began to touch light kisses to his mandible. “Good,” Edge breathed. His teeth grated over the angle of Slim’s jaw, drawing a shudder from him. When Edge dragged his teeth back down to the wounds at his neck, Slim moaned. Drawing away, Edge pressed a finger against Slim’s teeth, and Slim blinked up at him curiously. “From now on, you won’t make a sound,” Edge instructed, his voice like velvet. “You will be completely silent, unless I permit otherwise. Am I understood, precious?”

Edge watched as a small smile tugged at the corner of Slim’s mouth; there was a sliver of pride in the expression. But he only nodded wordlessly. “Good boy,” Edge murmured, tracing his thumb along Slim’s jaw. Slim leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, and warmth blossomed in Edge’s chest.

He inched further down Slim’s legs, so that he was straddling his femurs. He met Slim’s gaze only briefly before lowering his head and latching onto Slim’s collarbone. This time he didn’t hesitate. He sunk his teeth in deep, until he could taste the marrow, a growl building in his throat. A broken cry of surprise escaped Slim, Edge taking him off guard.

_“And if he breaks the rules…” Papyrus grinned, delight crossing his face, “punish him!”_

Edge hummed against Slim’s clavicle, teeth still piercing the bone. Slim had immediately fallen silent upon his startled outburst, and now lay still, panting heavily. Edge released his collarbone, drawing away to hold Slim with a disapproving look. “I don’t appreciate being disobeyed, pet,” he scolded, though his voice lacked any true reprimand. Slim looked a little sheepish, his eyes downcast. Edge lifted Slim’s chin, raising a brow bone, but Slim only met him with silence. “Disobedience can’t go unpunished.”

Slim’s eyes followed Edge’s hands as they trailed to his belt. As he began to unbuckle it, Slim swallowed, his tongue flickering briefly over his teeth. Edge couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Perhaps next time we’ll have to arrange a harsher punishment,” he said. He could tell that Slim was trying not to smile, and he leaned down, kissing him softly. “I love you,” he whispered, and Slim’s smile widened at Edge’s unexpected break from his role.

The moment was short lived however; Edge sat up on his knees, removing his belt. He knew he wasn’t crossing any lines. In fact, one of the very first tools Slim had suggested had been one of similar character. Only, it had had the potential to be a little more… damaging. But despite the relatively gentler form of punishment, Edge’s fingers shook around the metal clasp of the belt. His doubts suddenly resurfaced—the belt felt a little too much like a weapon in his hands. Only his victim was lying here before him, completely willing. Edge’s breaths became shallow, and he swallowed, squeezing the belt to try and stop his fingers from trembling.

 

_“Remember, Edgy me—don’t push yourself further than you can go.” Once again, Papyrus wore a look that told Edge he knew exactly what Edge was thinking. “Slim knows how much he can take—and it’s likely more than you’re ready to administer. Hold back if you have to. He won’t mind.” Papyrus’ hand found Edge’s, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “He may be your submissive, but don’t be afraid to let him guide you. It’s what friends are for.”_

Slim closed his hand around Edge’s, steadying it. He looked Edge in the eye, patient, awaiting his permission to proceed. Edge took a shaky breath and nodded. Slim smiled at him gently, then folded the belt in half, cushioning the metal clasp with the comparatively softer leather. He gave Edge a small nod before lying back down. The belt suddenly felt a little lighter in Edge’s hand.

He remained where he was, taking a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Slim was patient, observing him from his reclined position. When at last Edge felt at ease with the ~~weapon~~ tool in his hand, he released a long breath, and shifted off Slim to sit with his legs folded on the bed. “Come here,” he ordered, the authority slipping back into his tone. Slim obliged, kneeling before Edge with his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. “Take off your pants,” Edge instructed. Slim slid the loose pants down his femurs and kicked them onto the floor.

Edge resisted the urge to tell him to pick them up and fold them.

Instead, he focused on Slim, whose thin bones were now completely exposed. He had his arms wrapped around his ribs, and was curled forward, hiding a large portion of his torso. “Sit up straight,” Edge said. “I want to see you. All of you.”

Slowly, Slim let his arms drop to his sides, drawing his shoulders up and leaning back on his knees. Hot magic pooled heavily in Edge’s mandible, and he hummed softly in appreciation. “G-good boy,” he breathed, his voice emerging gravelly. “You’re so beautiful, Slim. You’re—” Edge swallowed, inhaling deeply. “But you disobeyed an order. Come here.”

Slim eyed Edge briefly, before shuffling closer. He lay across Edge’s lap, face down. His pelvis burned with unformed magic, and Edge had to resist the urge to run his fingers across the warm bone. Instead, he tugged at the belt in his hand, the leather creaking as it stretched. Edge caressed the back of Slim’s skull, trailing from his parietal bone to his neck, where he allowed his fingers to rest. Dipping his head, he pressed his teeth to Slim’s coronal suture in a soft kiss.

He rested the leather against the back of Slim’s femurs, then tilted Slim’s head, lifting a brow bone. Slim gave him a small nod, smiling, and Edge inhaled and lifted the belt, fingers tensing around it. “We’ll start with five,” he said, quietly. When Slim didn’t protest, Edge brought the belt back down with a sharp flick of his wrist, the leather slapping against Slim’s pelvis with a _crack._ Slim gasped shortly, burying his face in the bed sheets, but was otherwise silent. The magic at the base of his pubis burned brighter, but remained unformed.

Edge could feel his own magic beginning to stir. He gave Slim the opportunity to protest, smoothing the leather along his legs. When Slim said nothing, he raised the belt again, bringing it down with a little more force. Slim twitched as the leather smacked against his bones, but lay still. Edge dragged the back of his fingers over Slim’s skull, a soft purr building in his chest. Sighing deeply, he snapped the belt against Slim’s pelvis again. Magic rushed to the area, and it glowed hotly. “You’re taking your punishment well, pet,” Edge hummed, pleased. “Two more.”

Slim didn’t move, but his fingers curled deeper into the sheets as Edge lashed the belt against his pelvis, gasping heavily. When Edge brought the belt down for the final lashing, Slim whimpered softly in his throat, the sound muffled as he tried to keep is suppressed. Edge smirked, stroking the belt and resting it against Slim’s femurs. “Careful, pet. Would you like another five?”

 

_“Punishment is important, but reward is perhaps even more crucial. Reward your submissive for taking a punishment well by giving him relief.”_

Slim looked up at Edge, sockets wide. His eye-lights were burning, lust heavy in his features. Edge ran his thumb over Slim’s cheekbone, catching a stray tear that had escaped his eye. “Perhaps not. You’ve been good for me, precious.” Edge lifted Slim off his lap, and came to kneel behind him, drawing Slim into a sitting position. Slim leaned back against him, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Edge pressed a kiss to his shoulder, before tracing a finger over his sternum, down his spine, and settling at his hip. “Form your magic for me, pet,” he murmured against his neck.

Slim rose to his knees, and allowed his magic to ripple over his pubic symphysis. Edge smiled as it settled, and ran a finger over Slim’s folds. “Perfect.” He let his finger drop, and braced both his hands on Slim’s ribs, holding him steady. “Now touch yourself for me.”

Slim glanced at Edge over his shoulder, questioning. Edge began to stroke gentle lines up and down his ribcage, the sharp tips of his fingers catching in the notches and all scars. “Go slowly,” he breathed against Slim’s neck, “and don’t come until I give you permission.”

A tremor ran through Slim, and Edge silently preened. Edge watched over Slim’s shoulder as he pressed a single finger between the folds of his cunt, where magic already dripped. He teased himself a bit, moving in time to the slow brush of Edge’s fingers over his ribs. When Edge slowly began to dig his fingers into the bone, Slim pressed his finger into his entrance, a small sigh leaving his mouth. But, to Edge’s immense pleasure, he abided by the silence rule, and no other sounds escaped him.

Edge began to grate his fingers deeper, hooking them around Slim’s ribs and dragging them over the sensitive ridges of bone. Slim pressed himself into Edge’s chest as he began pumping his finger in and out of his entrance, and Edge could hear the strain to his breathing as he fought to keep himself silent. “Add another finger, pet,” Edge instructed. Slim obeyed, a quiet mewl almost escaping his throat as Edge pressed his thumbs between his true ribs and pinched them _hard._

He moved one of his hands to Slim’s sternum, and felt Slim shudder as he clawed over the flat bone. “Add a third,” he ordered, his voice heady and guttural. Slim’s head fell back onto Edge’s shoulder as he squeezed a third finger inside himself; his breaths were laboured, the unvoiced pleasure catching in his throat as he began to pump his fingers in and out of himself vigorously. “That’s it,” Edge panted against his skull, pressing his teeth to Slim’s cheekbone. “Well done, pet. You’re being so obedient for me. Good boy.”

 

_“Make him beg—make him prove that he belongs to you.”_

 

Tears leaked from Slim’s sockets as he held his silence, teeth clenched together with the effort it took to restrain himself. Edge could feel his entire body quivering, his climax approaching rapidly. “Don’t come until I tell you to,” Edge growled, dragging his teeth over Slim’s clavicle. A silent sob escaped Slim, hips rocking back and forth desperately as he held himself back.

Edge raked his fingers over Slim’s ribs, small beads of magic dotting up beneath the tips. Slim hissed between his teeth, stifling a moan in the back of his throat. When Edge sank his teeth into Slim’s shoulder, they pierced the bone, and Slim’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. He wrapped his free hand around the back of Edge’s neck, clutching onto him frantically, bucking his hips.

When Edge finally pulled away, Slim’s face was wet with tears. He stared at Edge, a silent plea in his eyes. Edge glanced down to where Slim had his fingers buried inside himself, magic dripping onto the sheets.

 

_“Don’t allow him to finish—order him to finish. It’ll make the release even sweeter.”_

 

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Slim’s spine, Edge touched his teeth lightly to Slim’s cheek, and murmured, “Come for me, pet. Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.”

Edge scraped his fingers between Slim’s sensitive vertebrae as he released a string of frantic cries, arching into Edge as he came. Edge held him tightly, marrow and magic clinging to the tips of his fingers as he dug them into Slim’s bones. Slim shivered, pressing himself hard against Edge as he moaned without restraint, Edge’s name lost in his incoherent sobs. He slumped against Edge as his body began to relax, turning to bury his face in Edge’s chest.

 

_Papyrus was smiling, and his eyes turned soft as he ran his fingers over the back of Edge’s hands. “I think you’ll like what comes afterward, Edgy me. I know it’s one of my favourite parts—and we are very alike!”_

_“Aftercare?” Edge guessed._

_Papyrus nodded, beaming. “Aftercare! It’s what you do to show that you care—after!”_

_Edge buried his fond smile beneath a cough. “So… what do I do, exactly?” Edge felt nervous, suddenly. This wasn’t quite the same as pleasuring Slim, and creating a fantasy. This was… tender. Soft. Gentle._

_This was something Edge_ needed _to be good at. ~~What kind of person would he be if he wasn’t?~~_

_“I’m afraid I can’t tell you how to do that, Edgy me,” Papyrus said. “This is the part you have to figure out for yourself. Everyone has different needs, and you know Slim better than I do.”_

_Edge felt panic arising inside him, and he gaped at Papyrus. “But—what if I do it wrong?” he asked, frantically. “What if I hurt him, or—”_

_“Trust yourself, Edge!” Papyrus said, grinning. Though he sounded cheerful, there was something deeper—something encouraging—in his eyes. “Remember, this is all about intent. If you love and care for Slim as much as I think you do, I know you will succeed!”_

Edge held Slim against him, whispering soft words of soothing against his skull as he stroked his spine. Though his own magic still tingled at his pelvis, he was content to ignore it. He felt more than satisfied, a warm hum of magic coursing through him. He gazed at Slim briefly, before removing his scarf and draping it over Slim’s shoulders and around his neck.

He then guided Slim towards the wide assortment of pillows he’d deliberately arranged beforehand to form a small nest. Not releasing Slim, he lay back against them, letting Slim rest his head against his sternum. For a few minutes, they lay like that—still, quiet, peaceful. The room was silent but for Slim’s deep breathing, and Edge’s gentle whispers.

Edge reached for the nightstand, where he’d left a bowl of water and a towel in preparation. He wet the cloth, and dabbed at the shallow gashes his fingers and teeth had left on Slim’s bones. Slim shivered slightly beneath the touch, but remained slumped in Edge’s arms. “You did so well,” Edge murmured, as he placed the cloth back in the bowl. He kissed Slim’s forehead, and nestled them more comfortably into the pillows, resting his arm over Slim’s back and bracing the other behind his skull.

“so did you,” Slim whispered, smiling up at Edge. Warmth rose to Edge’s cheekbones, but he returned the smile, pride glowing inside him. Slim began to purr quietly as Edge’s fingers found the back of his neck. Edge pulled the bed’s duvet over them, holding Slim close as the pleasant haze of their mingled auras settled in the atmosphere.

 

_“Thank you, Papyrus,” Edge said as he stood to leave. His chest felt light and fluttery with anticipation._

_“Edgy me,” Papyrus called, halting Edge at the door. His eyes were bright and tender, watching Edge carefully. “Remember—this is about both of you. As much as Slim enjoys this form of play, he wouldn’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”_

“edge…” Slim’s voice was soft and scratchy with drowsiness. Edge looked down to find his hazy amber eyes on him. They were gentle, but there was a hint of anxiousness in them. “was that… okay?”

Edge leaned down, pressing his forehead to Slim’s and inhaling deeply. The feeling of Slim flooded his senses—his scent, the sound of his breaths, the buzz of his magic. “Yes,” Edge whispered, tucking Slim’s skull against the nape of his neck and holding him tightly. “That was…” He trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe the way he was feeling. So instead, he breathed, allowing his magic to emanate from him. _Peace, comfort, love—_ all the things Edge associated with Slim. All the things that somehow managed to make his world feel perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@alicedragons](https://alicedragons.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to come say hi! (It's NSFW, so please don't follow if you're under 18).
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Again, submit all complaints to Lady_Kit. She was very helpful when it came to writing this fic. (Thanks Kit! But also, fuck you.)


End file.
